Dolce and His Master
Dolce and His Master é uma história curta incluída na Under Execution Under Jailbreak. A história foi publicada originalmente na Revista Allman # 11-12, 1996. Sumário Depois de cinco dias de isolamento em um iate, um homem e seu gato estão famintos, presos no vasto oceano e cercado por tubarões. Dolce, o gato, Masago Ayashi, um arquiteto de primeira classe, e o corpo de uma mulher afogada. Masago repetidamente tenta usar seu rádio sem uma resposta. Dolce está no convés perto do cadáver da mulher, brincando com uma garrafa de água. Ele tenta fervorosamente abrir a garrafa, mas quebra duas garras. O corpo apodrecido da mulher é cercado por moscas. Quando gato e mestre se encontram, no início eles estão felizes, como através da insanidade e do tédio de Masago ele criou um traje manchado extravagante. Ao vestir a roupa, com a resistência de Dolce ele agarra os assentos e descobre um pedaço de doce entre as almofadas. Masago chicoteia o doce, enquanto Dolce balança-lo para obtê-lo para si mesmo. Masago conjura uma aposta; Ambos rolam dois dados, e quem recebe o maior número ganha. Masago rola onze. Dolce pounces na placa e "rola" os dados a doze. Dolce ganha o doce, mas Masago se recusa dizendo Dolce "não entende números", e rouba o prêmio. Assim como Masago está prestes a colocá-lo em sua boca, Dolce rouba ele do ar e come-lo. Isso enfurece Masago, que corre atrás do gato. Dolce salta através de uma janela meio quebrada e, quando Masago o persegue, um fragmento de vidro penetra profundamente em seu braço. Através do desespero, ele encontra apetite com seu próprio sangue. Independentemente disso, ele continua após Dolce, que saltou no mastro do iate. Masago percebe que o corpo da mulher se foi, e com apenas uma parte de seu pé restante, ele percebe que há tubarões à espreita nas proximidades. Masago menciona que ele a afogou intencionalmente antes para poder comê-la mais tarde. Ele chega a uma decisão que ele precisa comer Dolce de uma vez. Pegando a garrafa de água, Masago começa a inveigle Dolce para descer do mastro. O barco está caindo rapidamente, e como o mastro se aproxima da água, Dolce desliza, quase caindo na água. Masago, que vemos tem uma faca, continua a provocar Dolce. Ele puxa a faca quando percebe que o iate está afundando. Os dois vêm a um impasse, e decidem esperá-lo para fora. Depois de Dolce cochilando, ele acorda para ver Masago está desaparecido. Aliviado, mas cauteloso, ele caminha para o navio afundando Com os olhos na garrafa de água, ele nota as mãos de Masago saindo das tábuas. Enquanto Dolce percebe a situação, ele ouve uma voz - por trás dele. Masago colocou uma armadilha, e enlaça Dolce com uma corda. Masago mostra que ele cortou os dedos para enganar Dolce, e se agarra após o pescoço de Dolce, mordendo nele. Dolce fala, dizendo se Masago quer comê-lo tanto, é isso que ele vai conseguir. Dolce mergulha na boca de Masago, forçando sua maneira abaixo sua garganta. Masago acredita que sua mente está jogando os truques nele, mas a força de Dolce dentro das forças seu pescoço e caixa para estourar aberto. O corpo de Masago cai na água. Mais tarde, um helicóptero de resgate chega acima das instalações, mas não vê o iate. Um dos pilotos identifica um gato, vestindo roupas, sentado sobre uma gaivota. A estranha visão se dissipa, e o piloto decide que era apenas uma ilusão. Nota do autor Trivia * O nome do mangá está fazendo referência ao sucesso de Salvatore Adamo, Dolce Paola. A segunda metade do título pode estar referenciando a gravadora da música, His Master's Voice. * A morte de Masago através do consumo forçado de seu gato é potencialmente uma referência ao filme de 1990 Tales from the Darkside: The Movie.